Masayoshi
Masayoshi (正義, justice) also known as Fūjin (風神, God of Wind) is a former member of the Royal Guard who slaughtered multiple other members of the Royal Guard after going through an unknown form of Hollowfication. He is currently an A-Rank enemy of the Soul Society. Appearance A tall man, Masayoshi has jet black/purple-ish hair with light purple eyes. He wears a traditional Shihakushō with a thick purple obi around his waist that slants to the left. He has shown to carry his Zanpakuto at his waist, snuggled into the obi. In the World of the Living, he takes a different approach on clothing and wears a black v-neck shirt with skinny jeans. The shirt has the words "Bastard" across it, along with a set of wings. Over this, he wears a green hoodie usually left open. In a flashback, he is shown with long hair worn down in a braid with his Shihakushō. He would wear a haori with dark blue trimming around it over him usually, and would carry his Zanpakuto on his back. He would also prove to wrap his arms in bandages, something he stopped doing after his defection. Personality A strong and proud man, Masayoshi has a high sense of pride. Never accepting help from anyone else, he is a dark man that found nothing but disgust with his former Shinigami brethren. After giving into Hollowfication by an unknown means, his own darkness gave in and he went on a rampage killing off multiple former allies and members of the Royal Guard. Self-Exiling himself from the Soul Society, he exited through a Garganta cursing his former home. As he lives in the Human World, he still has keeps the same bottled up darkness inside of him but he has gained a lighter soul. Seeing the good in humans, he is beginning to see a new view on the world and has befriended many. He is constantly in a mental struggle of good and bad, wanting nothing more than to become stronger. This inner struggle has shown to bring him physical sickness, coughing up blood and having intense migraines. Abilities *'Kidō Practitioner': Not a master of Kidō, Masayoshi has proved to be skilled at utilizing this field of combat in battle. Shown to use up to level 73 Hadō and up to level 62 Bakudō. As his Zanpakuto is a Wind-Related Kidō-type, he has shown to utilize Kidō skilfully in conjunction with his Zanpakuto. A major technique of his is releasing a torrent of Tenran at his opponent without stopping, creating a mini-storm right before him. **'Unnamed Kidō Box': Shown to create a small clear box of reiatsu, Masayoshi will drop it onto the ground and it will sink in. When the opponent takes their next step, the box will quickly appear around them trapping them in. Fairly weak, a powerful enough strike can break one of the walls. *'Shunpo Master': A skilled user of the Shinigami ability of Agility, Masayoshi has proven to be quite fast and agile in combat. Able too easily out run any Captain-level Shinigami, he has quoted to "Move faster than the wind" and equally shown to involve his skill of speed in his fighting. **'Koe' (声, Voice): A unique move of Masayoshi's that allows him to leave a large boom when moving. Giving a kick, he will charge his opponents at full speed allowing him to ram his opponents at full force. Koe has also shown to leave an after-image behind in Masayoshi's place. *'Cero Practitioner': Shown to utilize the Hollow ability known as Cero, Masayoshi's takes a bright red color and has shown to fire it from his sword. Not the strongest Cero, he has shown to increase its destructive force by applying Kido which ups its speed and power. By applying a charged Cero to his Zanpakuto, he can veil it in a coat of Spiritual Power that will allow him to extend its reach and create a small explosion where it cuts. *'Immense Spiritual Power': Containing the Spiritual Power of both a Hollow and a Shinigami, Masayoshi has proven to have large amounts of stored reiatsu. Being a former member of the Royal Guard, before his Hollowfication he already had a large amount but the Hollowfication just enhanced his Spiritual Power. Former Members of the Royal Guard stated to feel Masayoshi's Spiritual Power as he exited the Soul Society and that it felt evil. Zanpakuto Hachiman (八幡神, hachiman): Sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana with a cross shaped handle guard and a black hilt. The sheath has shown to have an elegant wind-patterned design along it. *'Shikai': Released by the phrase Feel the Mellow Breeze (まろやかな風を感じ, Maroyakana kaze o kanji). In Shikai, Hachiman takes the form of two large black broad swords. Not that much of an eccentric design, the butts of the swords are yellow with a widened blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Shown to channel, manipulate and warp wind around him by slicing with the blades. He has shown to increase the speed of the wind currents allowing him to turn pure air into his weapon. Along with the wind-control, he has shown to gain increased speed by once again- using the wind to push him around. *'Bankai': Ouja Hachiman (王者 八幡神, Monarch Hachiman) changes the shape of Masayoshi's Zanpakuto drastically. Placing the two broad swords on top of each other, he will spread them creating a large piece of black cloth to appear between them. It will begin to glow, and 4 Red Circles and a floral pattern will appear onto it giving Ouja Hachiman the appearance of a large fan. :Bankai Special Ability: Essentially an enhanced version of the Shikai's abilities, Ouja Hachiman allows enhanced wind manipulation and warping. He has shown to have multiple abilities while in Bankai. *'Fūjin' (風神, wind god) : His main technique, Masayoshi will close the fan and re-open it. Glowing a wild red, his Spiritual Power will cause the area to shake. Swiping the Ouja Hachiman down the wind will begin to spin in place creating a thin and violent tornado. A feint silhouette of a dragon with a man's head can be seen before Masayoshi swipes at the tornado sending it right at his opponent. It has shown to rip through the Royal Guard headquarters when he utilized his Hollow Mask. Hollow Powers Hollow Mask: Similar to a knight's mask, there are four vertical lines where Masayoshi's mouth should be. The right side of the head is cracked, and his eyes take a yellow color beneath the mask. He has shown to further advance his mask, appearing similar to a full helmet upon his head. *'Unnamed Spiritual Distortion': Releasing his Spiritual Power around him, he has shown to shake the area violently. He has shown to channel the Spiritual Power from this attack and fire it, in a concentrated orb that distorts the targeted area immensely. *'Enhanced Durability': Shown to be quite dense in this form, he can take a hit very easily with no sign of trauma or damage. Shown when he deflected a powerful Cero during his first trip to Hueco Mundo, he took it with full force and was able to come back and strike his opponent down. It is believed that this ability is an enhanced form of the Arrancar's Hierro. *'Enhanced Zanpakuto abilities': As with any Vizard, utilizing both his Zanpakuto and Hollow Mask simultaneously his Zanpakuto's abilities are greatly enhanced. Shown to even distort wind patterns, he can change the direction of pre-existing wind currents in turn allowing him access to more wind attacks at once. Shown when releasing his Kazekire, the wind also gains a little electrical empowerment. Trivia * His nickname Fūjin, comes directly from the strongest technique of his Bankai as well as the God of Wind.